Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4z - 3}{7z + 7} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(4z - 3) \times 1} {(7z + 7) \times 10}$ $t = \dfrac{4z - 3}{70z + 70}$